Megavore
MEGAVORE The Megavore, meaning "Big Eater", (Mega = Big, Vore = Eater) known commonly as Mega used to be a code skin for the Tyrannosaurus Rex. This skin became its own creature during Black Friday 2016. It had the cost of 15,000 and became a limited dinosaur at the end of the event. During the Black Friday 2017 event, both the Megavore and the Albino Terror were not on sale to preserve the playability of the game. The Megavore is infamous for being a brutal KOSer, which is a player that kills on sight, and for being one of the strongest Carnivoresin the game. Thus making it a very sought after creature as many people, especially new players, want this hybrid. If a player previously owned the Isisauriraptor, which is now the Classic Megavore V1, formerly a Tyrannosaurus Rex skin, they would receive both the Megavore, and later the Classic Megavore, for free. The Megavore is a very large carnivore. Its back has crocodilian armor running down the top of it, and along the side of it, it has a purple unknown detail on the sides of its body. Its tail resembles that of a shark and its head has a frill and two horns. It has four glowing eyes on each side, topped off with its maw, full of sharp black teeth in rows from the bottom to top along with a fang that is longer than the other teeth. Appearance The Megavore is a very large carnivore. Its back has crocodilian armor running down the top of it, and along the side of it, it has a purple unknown detail on the sides of its body. Its tail resembles that of a shark and its head has a frill and two horns. It has four glowing eyes on each side, topped off with its maw, full of sharp black teeth in rows from the bottom to top along with a fang that is longer than the other teeth. Strategy How to counter # Players can use the Mammoth, Apatosaurus, or Early Winter Sauroposeidon to outrange the Megavore allowing them to damage it without getting hit. # Make a nest in the sky with a flyer directly above the Megavore. Spawn in as a Sauroposeidon or a Breviparopus and jump on the Megavores’ back. Start attacking it and they’ll quickly become overwhelmed by surprise and more or less be easily killed # Use a Pliosaurus As it does a lot of DPS and deals 300, it is one of the only creatures that can deal bleed on the Megavore. Use this to the player’s advantage, try and keep dealing more bleed as its deadly to the Megavore, repeat until its dead # 4.Using a Classic Pitch Black Terror or a Classic Albino Terror and grabbing an egg in your mouth. Go into first-person mode and jump, sprint, and hold Wand D at the same time to speed glitch. Get close to the Megavore, hit it, and glitch away before it can attack you. Repeat this until the Megavore is at half health. You can then drop the egg and fight it normally, it will be too weak to kill you # Do not fight a Megavore with a Barosaurus as the Megavore can easily outrange a Barosaurus, allowing it to hit while you can’t damage it. You will quickly die if this happens, which is why using a Barosaurus is not recommended # Do not use an Albino Terror or any of its non-classic skins. The Megavore will be able to kill them with brute force although sometimes Albino Terror might beat it in a surprise attack.